1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an onboard display device mounted on a vehicle, a vehicle, a display method, an image display program, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is provided with an instrument panel for indicating driving conditions of the vehicle.
Recently, an arrangement has been proposed in which a display device is provided on the instrument panel so as to display on the display device an image captured by a camera mounted on a vehicle. In this arrangements, content to be indicated on the instrument panel such as content of a speedometer can be displayed on a screen of the display device. For example, if a rear view image of the vehicle is displayed on the screen, it is possible to check an area at the rear of the vehicle without looking away from the front. This makes it easier to drive the vehicle.
For example, Japanese publication of Patent Application 123848/1997 (Tokukaihei 9-123848; published on May 13, 1997) discloses an arrangement in which a display device displays thereon a rear view image of a side on which a blinker is turned so as to indicate that the vehicle is to turn to the side (cf. Paragraph [0033], FIG. 16, etc.). In this arrangement, rightward and leftward rear view images are respectively displayed on a right side of a display area of a wide display regardless of which direction a driver is looking when driving.
Further, Japanese publication of Patent Application 257482/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-257482; published on Sep. 25, 1998) discloses an arrangement in which a rear view image is displayed at all times on a screen.
Further, Japanese publication of Patent Application 39217/2001 (Tokukai 2001-39217; published on Feb. 13, 2001) discloses a monitor for displaying rightward and leftward rear view images in accordance with a direction in which a driver is looking, in an arrangement in which a display device is mounted at a location other than an instrument panel (cf. the Embodiments and FIGS. 1 and 2, etc.).
However, the foregoing arrangements have a problem in that the rear view images captured by a camera, for example, are not sufficiently distinguishable as to whether they are a rightward rear view image or a leftward rear view image. Therefore, even if the sideward (i.e., rightward or leftward) rear view image is displayed, this does not ensure that the driving of the vehicle becomes easy.
Specifically speaking, the arrangements in which an image captured by the camera is displayed on a screen aims to make it easier to drive the vehicle by supplying image information via the image. However, for the following reasons, these arrangements do not ensure that the driving of the vehicle becomes easy. In some cases, these arrangements may make it difficult to drive the vehicle.
In the arrangement of Japanese publication of Patent Application 123848/1997 (Tokukaihei 9-123848), a driver may not be able to distinguish at a glance whether the rear view image is a rightward rear view image or a leftward rear view image.
In the arrangement of Japanese publication of Patent Application 257482/1998 (Tokukaihei 10-257482), because a rear view image is displayed at all times on the screen, a moving image always comes into sight of a driver. This may cause a problem in maneuvering the vehicle, and is not preferable for the sake of safe driving.
Further, in the arrangement of Japanese publication of Patent Application 39217/2001 (Tokukai 2001-39217), display devices are disposed respectively in positions near mirrors, i.e., at a distance from an instrument panel. That is, a right monitor and a left monitor are respectively disposed in positions remote from the instrument panel. Also, the monitors cannot display another kind of driving information. This may cause a problem of whether it becomes easy to check an image and whether driving of the vehicle can become easier.